A driving and steering axle of a vehicle typically includes an axle or shaft which originates from a differential at its inward end and connects to a constant velocity (CV) universal joint at its outward end. The CV joint includes an inner race which is connected for rotation with the axle shaft to receive torque therefrom. The CV joint further includes an outer race which receives torque from the inner race at a constant angular velocity through means such as torque transmitting balls. The outer race is typically coupled for rotation with a separate spindle which is, in turn, coupled for rotation with a wheel hub. The wheel hub is supported for rotation, by one or more bearing assemblies, within a bore formed through a steering knuckle. The wheel hub includes a wheel mounting flange formed in its outward regions to allow a wheel to be mounted to and secured for rotation with the wheel hub using a plurality of wheel mounting studs. A disk brake rotor is also usually secured adjacent to the wheel flange by the wheel mounting studs.
These prior wheel end assemblies include a variety of components which add to the complexity, the weight, and cost of the wheel end assembly. The multiple components and complexity of these prior wheel end assemblies also makes maintenance more difficult.
The configuration of these prior wheel end assemblies also requires that the brake rotor be offset. An offset brake rotor will have friction surfaces that do not lie substantially in the same vertical plane as the central region of the brake rotor. Offset brake rotors are heavier and usually require additional time to manufacture, thereby increasing cost. Also, offset brake rotors are thought to be more susceptible to lateral run-out or "warping" which can cause uneven braking, excessive brake shoe wear, and ineffective braking performance.